Protégé Moi
by Animegirl1129
Summary: In the month following the werewolf incident, Bo sort of becomes a permanent fixture. Jimmy/Bo. Slash.


Protégé Moi

_**I don't where this came from, given that I had more recent fics in mind to work on over the weekend, but this pushed and shoved and yeah. Here it is. It's kind of in a weird style – there's no actual dialogue, but there is. I don't know why it came out like this. Kinda dark-ish. Um, boys aren't mine. OC's are – though I'm not sure I want them. Enjoy!**_

* * *

In the month following the werewolf incident, Bo sort of becomes a permanent fixture. Brooke, too. But, mostly Bo.

Bo stays over a lot. Eventually, it's not even planned, he'll just show up and shrug sheepishly, and after a few times, Jimmy gives him a key. An air mattress has taken up root in Jimmy's room, as well. And Bo has a few sets of clothes on hand at Jimmy's place, too. Sometimes he sneaks into Jimmy's room in the middle of the night, sometimes at more reasonable hours.

He doesn't explain and Jimmy doesn't ask.

But, the next full moon comes around and Jimmy calls Bo in a panic because he's turning again and evidently the wolf wasn't as gone as he thought it was. And, please, Bo, don't come over tonight, please.

But, he does. He shows up with a black eye and a finger shaped bruises on his arm. Jimmy tries to ask him about it, then, but transforming sucks majorly and Bo won't answer him anyway. He just sits on the bed with Jimmy, trying to help in whatever way he can.

He's more than a little worried about getting all wolfy with Bo just inches away from him. Closer to terrified over actually hurting him, especially now that's he's turned up already hurt. But, he's starting to catch on to what's going on, so he can't - won't - ask Bo to leave, either.

All in all, the night passes, as do the other two nights of the lunar cycle. Bo stays all three days and remains totally unharmed by the werewolf. In fact, the werewolf is oddly protective of Bo instead. So much so that it's only when Bo isn't around that Jimmy feels any sort of potential for violence.

He breaks up with Brooke the next day – it's too risky and they've been kidding themselves for a while now. Bo needs him more, anyway.

Bo's bruises fade, and new one's appear the next night he stays over. Jimmy doesn't try to ask again, but he does deflate the air mattress and lifts the covers of his bed in silent offering. If being closer helps the wolf cope, maybe it can help Bo, too.

They come home together after school the following day, and somehow, someway, in the midst of doing their math homework, Jimmy ends up hovering over Bo, their lips pressed together and his hands under the other boy's shirt.

Bo doesn't show up for a week after that. He's out of school for a few days, too. Jimmy tries to see him at his house, but all he gets is a door slammed in his face by some military looking man with the unnerving scent of Bo's blood on him.

Late that night, the wolf wakes him from an uneasy sleep. Bo. Bo, it tells him. Bo needs him. He goes outside and starts walking the path to the other teen's house, finding Bo about halfway there. He's lying on the sidewalk, close to unconscious. His nose is bleeding, he has a busted lip, and that's just what he can see. He doesn't know what the hoodie the older teen is wearing hides, but he's seen all he needs to see to know that the wolf inside him is on edge and he needs to get Bo home.

And by home, he means back to Jimmy's house, Jimmy's room. Not back to whatever the hell is going on at Bo's.

One good thing about still being a werewolf is that he gets to keep his werewolf strength. He carefully shifts Bo into his arms and heads back to the house, moving slowly and smoothly - wary of his friend's possible injuries.

He yells for Ellie – doesn't care if the neighbors complain or anything because it's Bo and Bo is hurt and the wolf will not stand for Bo being hurt again. Not like this. Not again. Not ever again.

She's storming downstairs, intent to yell at him, he's sure, up until she sees Bo in his arms. Which has to be freaky enough given that she doesn't know about the wolf thing yet, or about breaking up with Brooke. Ellie lets him in and he lays Bo out on the couch. She asks him what happened but he doesn't answer, too focused on Bo to do anything other than growl out a request for the first-aid kid as he peels away the grey hoodie covering Bo's chest.

Bruises. Lots and lots and lots of bruises in various stages of healing. Some shaped like shoeprints, other with the indentation of a ring that denotes a fist and that's when he knows a first aid kit isn't going to cut it. Ellie's calling 911 before Jimmy can even suggest it and within moments an ambulance is there.

Jimmy forces the wolf into check. He can't stay with Bo if he loses it and if he can't stay with Bo, he will lose his control. He rides with Bo and the paramedics and Ellie follows behind them in her car.

It takes a few hours, and some fallacious assertions that Jimmy is Bo's boyfriend before they let him in to see his injured friend. And Jimmy stays with him all night until, with a handful of bruised ribs, a sprained wrist and a slight concussion, Bo is released early the next morning. The police show up, but Bo refuses to say anything to them.

Despite any protests Bo might have on the idea, Jimmy carries him upstairs to his – their? – room once they get home. There are things Bo needs from his old home, he knows that. School stuff, his car, important things. And he knows he'll have to take Bo back over there at some point.

He's just sitting there watching Bo – as he has been for most of the day - when the other boy speaks, a hoarse sound that Jimmy has to strain to hear even with his sensitive hearing. Thanks, Jimbo, he says, and Jimmy just nods and lies down next to him for a while, assuring Bo that he's never letting anyone hurt him again.

Morning comes and with it a sense of contentment from the wolf. He and Bo are curled up together in the small bed, one of his hands curled around Bo's good one. It's not until he remembers why there is a good one that the wolf seems to be reminded as well. The protective feeling he always has around Bo rolls in his chest and he fights against a growl because it might wake Bo.

Ellie pops her head in the room just a few minutes later – once again surprised by their proximity– and asks if they need anything because she has to head to work. Jimmy shakes his head in the negative and she leaves quietly. But, just a second after the door closes; Bo's breathing changes and his eyes slowly open.

Shouldn't you be at school? Bo asks, and Jimmy doesn't even dignify that with an answer. He's not letting Bo out of his sight for a long time. Maybe never, he decides, as he runs his fingers through Bo's unruly bed-head.

Bo's ready to go back to school a few days later and Jimmy knows what that means. He's not letting Bo go alone, though. Not a chance in hell of that happening. He does convince Jimmy to give him a head start, to see if anyone's even home in the middle of the day.

Unfortunately, there is someone home. Bo's dad. The military looking man who still smells residually of Bo's blood. Bo is pulled inside and the door slams shut and Jimmy is on his heels, bursting through the door just seconds later. The man has Bo pressed against a wall and a fist poised to strike, and that's just not going to happen.

Bo's father demands to know who the hell he thinks he is barging in like that. He asks – moreso mocks, really – if he's the one his queer son has been running off to all those nights.

Jimmy doesn't answer. Can't. The wolf – technically dormant since it's not the full moon, but still there, always there, and still aware that Bo is in danger – spurs Jimmy on and he grabs the man by the back of his shirt and hauls him off of Bo, shoving him into a wall in return. He motions for Bo to go upstairs and set about collecting whatever he needs to, says that he'll be up in a minute to help.

It's only when Bo is out of sight that Jimmy lets the wolf do as it pleases. He growls, and his fingernails start to shift into claws where they're tightly clamped on Bo's abuser's shoulders. He glares death at the man; speaking low and threateningly and making it abundantly clear that if he ever, ever touches Bo again… He doesn't even see fit to finish the sentence. He's pretty damn sure the guy gets the picture. Jimmy releases his grips and backs off.

He motions toward the door and the man begrudgingly leaves, spitting curses as he walks.

Jimmy wants them out of here yesterday. He finds Bo upstairs, packing a bag. He's already got his school stuff together. Now it's just clothes and things. Jimmy slings the first backpack over his shoulder and helps however Bo asks him to. It takes just fifteen minutes for them to get everything Bo needs and load it into the back of the red Camaro in the driveway. It's only when they are safely inside it, as well, that Bo finally seems to relax.

Jimmy asks if he's okay, and doesn't get an answer, so he drives them part of the way back home – just in case Bo's dad gets any ideas - and they sit in the parked car for a while in silence. You're safe here, you know. You'll always be safe with me. I won't let anything hurt you. Jimmy promises that much and more now that he knows the wolf wouldn't dare. He's been doing some reading up on wolf and werewolf stuff. Mates and packs and yeah. The wolf seems to have picked Bo as its mate. And Jimmy's okay with that.

Bo nods because yes, yes, he does know that and he wouldn't trade knowing that for anything in the world. He smiles when Jimmy laces their fingers together, squeezing lightly.

That feeling of complete contentment washes over Jimmy again and he knows that the wolf is happy, too. He leans over to press his lips to Bo's for a brief moment.

Home, he suggests. They should get home.


End file.
